Mineral Town Memories
by Milkywhite
Summary: A BTN, FoMT, MFoMT story. My first story actually. It's a story of the different spouses in Mineral Town and day by day adventures of their lives for five years. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon. I did not create these characters.

Author's Note- Okay this is based around BTN, FOMT and MFOMT. I am using the BTN festivals because there are more of them and they are better than the ones they kept for FOMT. I'm using FOMT, MFOMT town layout and spouses. I've added the Harvest Witch who will be living in a hut behind the church, next to the sprites' house. The Harvest Goddess, Kappa and the Harvest Witch will wander freely around the village and all will have added powers. Jack (main guy character) has purchased the abandoned farm with Jill (brown hair) and Claire (blond hair). All three came from the city and recently met when Jack hired them as farm hands/co-owners of the farm. The farm's field has been completely cleared by the last guy who gave up on the farm. The house has been upgraded all the way and he has added a smallish house beside the horse stable for workers, which is where Jill and Claire will live. Jack lives in the big farmhouse. This whole story is basically a third person view of the day to day activites of the possible spouses and the special spouses in the game. I will try to cover 5 years of their lives but it might take some time. Just read days you are interested in if you find it gets too long. Also all villagers who leave and only come during certain seasons and festivals now stay all year long. (Kai lives in a house above his beach shack and the gourmet lives in the inn.) This is the first time I have ever attempted a fan fiction of any kind so wish me luck and enjoy.

Introduction

The farm had been purchased, and for a high price. No one had thought that the last owner would get his moneys' worth, maybe half at best. He had upgraded the tiny house and removed the stones and sticks from the field, but by then his money and patience had run thin. He had tried to sell the empty field and buildings. He had built a smallish house for labourers when it still hadn't sold. Finally some poor city chumps had purchased the overpriced farm. Gossip had spread like wildfire amongst the townspeople and now everyone was interested to see who they were.


	2. Spring Day 1

"Are we almost there? My feet hurt." Claire moaned as she brushed her blond hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"Your feet hurt because you packed too much. Didn't someone tell you the house was fully furnished?" Jill walked briskly, pulling her luggage on wheels behind her. Her eyes shone with laughter as she watched Claire struggle with her many bags.

"No. No one ever tells me anything. And anyways are we almost there? No one ever answers my questions either."

"There it is now." Jack pointed at the small farmhouse, turned and started towards his closer larger home.

"Great!" Claire took off at a run, blonde hair flying behind her. She turned around and waved once before disappearing into the house.

"See you later Jack." Jill turned and followed in the direction of Claire. Jack and Jill entered their new homes and began a long day of unpacking.

Mary knelt down by a bookshelf, delicately dusting the thick volumes that resided there. She rose from her work, replaced the duster on a hook and sank into a chair with a loud sigh.

"I know it's the New Year, but it would be nice to see some more people in this library."

The door flew open with a loud crash and Karen waltzed in. She brushed her hair behind her ears and leaned against the counter.

"You would think the libraian would be in the library." She mumbled to herself, a small frown working its way onto her beautiful face.

"Mary!"

Mary scampered down from the second floor, sliding behind the desk.

"Hello Karen."

The frown quickly vanished from Karen's face, replaced with a wide smile.

"You know it's the New Year Mary."

Mary shook her head gently, smiling at her friend.

"I know what you want Karen, the answer is the same as last year."

"Oh come on. Just a drink or two, you never come."

"Today's my only day to clean the books before the library really opens."

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." Karen turned and flounced out the door, closing it as loudly as she had opened it. Mary climbed the stairs and grabbed her duster, the smile remaining as she cleaned her books.

Rick finished feeding the hens and rose to his feet. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked around. Popuri dropped her task and edged over, her hands twisting nervously.

"Hi Rick. Are you tired? Would you like me to get you something?"

"No I'm fine. Is mom okay?"

"Well, she's feeling kind of tired… I don't think she should be alone tonight."

"That's fine. I'll just stay home and take care of her. You go out, Karen won't miss me. Just tell Cliff I won't be there."

"Really!?" Popuri danced on the spot, grinning.

"Oh thank you! I love you, I love you, I love you big brother." She planted a kiss on his cheek, turned and skipped off into the house. Rick rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and returned to his work.

The doctor was mixing a new stock of Bodigizer, Elli had run to the forest to gather some more herbs. He began to bottle and cork the different mixtures, when a soft tap was heard on the door.

"Come in."

A young woman with wavy hair and tattered robes entered the clinic, the Harvest Witch herself. The doctor started in shock, dropping the bottle he was holding and watching the contents run across the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm always causing men to do things like that. Probably just the shock of seeing someone as beautiful as myself." She cackled softly. "None of the other girls can say that."

The doctor's face reddened and he avoided eye contact.

"I'll just clean this up."

"No let me." The Harvest Witch snapped her fingers and the bottle appeared in her hand, full and fully repaired. She pocketed it and dug out a bag of gold, placing it in one of his hands and squeezing the other gently.

"I was going to buy one of these anyways." She stood dangerously close, her robes brushing against him as she turned and headed for the exit. She leaned against the door as if waiting for something.

"Alright then." The doctor set the gold on the table, finally allowing himself to look at her.

"You still haven't told me that I'm beautiful."

"What?"

"Most people usually tell girls like me that they're beautiful. You know, good for the self esteem and all."

The doctor shifted nervously, his gaze sweeping over her quickly before stuttering out.

"I-I guess you're beautiful then and…"

"And…" Her eyes shone, eating up his discomfort.

"And I would like to ask if you would want to go for a New Year's drink with me."

She cackled again, opening the door.

"Sorry dear, but I don't drink." The door swished shut behind her. Before the doctor could react the door opened again and Elli entered with an armful of herbs.

"Doctor I got the herbs. You know you've been working really hard, maybe you would want to go for a drink with me." She paused for breath, placing the herbs on the counter. The doctor's form was rigid again, his eyes masking all of his earlier weakness.

"I don't drink." He turned and started up the stairs to his room, the door closing behind him with a gentle click.

"Oh…" Elli whispered softly, turning away from his retreating form. She grabbed the bag of money, counted it and placed it in a drawer. Then she started to sort the herbs.

Gray swung his hammer down onto the hot metal, sparks flying everywhere. He hit it a few more times, finally shaping it into a horseshoe. He set down the hammer and dipped the shoe into some water with his tongs. Steam quickly filled the small room and his grandfather came in to investigate.

"Are you done?" He cupped his hands over his eyes, squinting into the steam. Gray nodded.

"Yes it's done."

"Good, it took you a while but the work is well done. The Harvest Witch wanted one made everyday for a week and she pays well. You can deliever them when you finish them all."

"Yes Grandfather. Is there anything else you would like me to do?"

He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully before shaking his head slowly.

"No that's all that we have to do today. Since it's the New Year you might as well take a break as long as you work extra hard tomorrow."

Grey dipped his head respectfully.

"Thank you Grandfather, I won't let you down." He exited the shop, shivering in the cool wind. Winter wasn't completely over yet. He turned and set off to the woods, he wasn't in much of a mood to talk with the others. Actually, he hardly ever wanted to talk to anyone anymore. He'd probably go grab a drink later before heading off to bed, be then Karen would already be taken home and he wouldn't have to listen to her drunken babble. He passed the path leading to the hot springs and continued until he reached the peak of Mother's Hill. He sat at the edge, looking down at the village. A soft green light lit up the dark settling around the hill. The Harvest Goddess floated down and moved into a seated position. Hovering beside Grey for a moment before finally resting against the earth. Her delicately formed face turned to view his own for a moment, her rainbow coloured robes rippling errily as if caught in a non existant breeze.

"Do you come here a lot?" Her hands folded comfortably on her lap, she hadn't spoken to the townspeople in a long time. She was going to change that.

"Yeah." He nodded, his calm overcoming any shock he felt.

"Me too." The two stared foreward again, silently watching and enjoying the peaceful company that didn't demand conversation.

Kai paced around his room, gazing into a mirror and giving his purple bandanna a tug. He climbed down the stairs and exited his beach house, locking the door behind him. It wasn't that he didn't trust the people in Mineral Town but, in his travels he had learned to be careful. He set off to the bar and Won quickly joined him.

"Are you going for a drink too?" Won adjusted his hat as he spoke, thinking of the lovely maidens who might be there. Inwardly grumbling when he realized they would rather talk to Kai than an old merchant like himself. But it would be nice to have a little drink anyways.

"Yeah I thought it might be nice."

By then they had finally reached the bar and both were greeted by its warm glow and the faint smell of drinks that had already been finished. Won took a seat nearest Doug and the two began to quietly talk. Kai joined Cliff at a table where he was watching Karen wairly. Karen was seated beside the Gourmet who was on his fifth plate of cookies, Karen was on her 8th drink. Popuri was seated at a table beside Cliff's and was gossiping with Ann who had seemed to completely forget her waitress duties.

"How long has she been here?" Kai motioned towards Karen who was attempting a slurred conversation with the Gourmet. "So… do ya l-like the cookies?" She motioned wildly at the cookies, nearly falling off her stool.

"Since six O'clock. Doug will be asking someone to take her home any minute, so don't make eye contact with either of them." Cliff lowered his head as Doug's eyes scanned the crowd. Kai nodded knowingly.

"It's too bad. She's such a nice girl when she's sober." Both buried their heads in their drinks as Doug broke away from his conversation with Won and announced loudly to those present.

"Can someone take her home? She's had enough and I don't want her leaving alone."

"What are you talking about? I'm ferfectly phine." She stumbled foreward and with an uncanny agility the Gourmet grabbed her wrist.

"I guess I can walk her home." The Gourmet took a tighter hold of her arm and slowly guided her out of the bar, waddling along silently so she wouldn't attempt conversation. Everyone watched this scene silently for a moment, but as soon as she was gone, conversation struck again like a low hum. As if on cue Grey slipped silently into the bar, drifted up to the counter and ordered a drink.

Kappa had spent another day alone. He was getting sick of it. No one remembered to bring him cucumbers and besides occasional visits from the Goddess it was just him and the fish.

"That will change." He was determined to get out of his lake and see the village, he wondered why he hadn't done it before. But not today, his seaweed garden needed tending. He stepped out of his humble shell house and gathered a bundle of seaweed. He gazed up at the surface, wondering what would await him up there. He sighed and entered his house, enjoying what might happily be his last day alone.

And the sun set one the first day of Spring.


End file.
